Sweet Home
by Fran Cullen Masen
Summary: HIATUS.Bella pensó que huyendo de aquel pueblo podría borrar todos sus recuerdos y pasado, pero no contaba que Edward era más que un simple recuerdo y ahora... su peor pesadilla. —NO SOY TU ESPOSA EDWARD, solo fui la primera en la parte trasera de tu...
1. La propuesta

_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__. La historia es de basada en la pelicula _**Sweet Home Alabama **_el resto de __**mi autoría.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Summary:** Isabella pensó que huyendo de aquel pueblo podría borrar todos sus recuerdos y pasado, pero no contaba con que Edward era más que un simple recuerdo y ahora... su peor pesadilla. —NO SOY TU ESPOSA EDWARD, solo fui la primera en la parte trasera de tu camioneta. —Bueno, entonces permíteme recordártelo… A/H A/U M

.

.

.

Agradecer a _**HanaPoison**_ que una vez mas esta beteando una de mis historias _=) _Además de contar todo lo que hablamos… y soporta mis dudas jajja Cariños nena

.

.

.

"**Sweet Home"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo**** I****: **"_La Propuesta_".

**Bella POV**

—_¡Vamos Edward!_

—_Despacio –le gritaba el pequeño de ojos verdes, mientras seguía a la castaña._

—_¡Date prisa Edward! –Ella Insistía._

—_¡Isabella! –se oyó el grito de una mujer. _

—_Tengo que ir a casa, mi madre va a matarme… –Las palabras de la castaña fueron silenciadas por un gran ruido._

—_¿Viste eso? –dijo el pequeño niño. _

—_1001, 1002… –seguía contando la castaña. _

—_Bien, r__esponde la pregunta –urgió el niño. _

—_¡No! –le gritó la niña exasperada. _

—_¿No? ¿No responderás, o no te casaras conmigo? –siguió insistiendo Edward. _

—_Edward Cullen, tengo 10 años, tengo mucho que vivir –En ese instante se sintió nuevamente un estruendo y cayó un rayo sobre la arena de la playa de la Push. La lluvia era siempre igual en Forks, pero esta era una gran tormenta, y ellos se encontraban ahí… en el lugar menos indicado para esta situación._

—_¡Por ahí__ no tonta! ¡Vamos! –la pequeña había salido disparada en dirección opuesta a la cual debía ir._

—_¡Wow! –Exclamó Isabella__ al ver una forma roja y resplandeciente en la arena, justo donde había caído el rayo._

—_¡Está__ caliente, no lo toques! Acá estaremos a salvo – le dijo el muchacho al ver el ademán de ella al querer tocar lo que se formaba en la arena._

—_¿Quién dice? –rebatió ella, siempre tan terca como una mula._

—_Todos –le dijo como si fuese lo obvio –Los rayos nunca caen en el mismo lugar dos veces._

—_¿De todas maneras,¿Por qué querrías casarte conmigo? –preguntó Isabella. _

—_Para poder besarte cuando quiera –El pequeño de ojos verdes, acortó la distancia que los separaba, y depositó sus labios sobre la pequeña de ojos marrón, en donde ambos se dejaron llevar por el instinto del primer beso, acto que fue terminado con la caída de un rayo en el mismo lugar donde había caído el anterior. _

Desperté desorientada, no recordaba donde estaba, hasta que mis ojos asimilaron el lugar en donde me encontraba, en el sitio en donde se llevaría a cabo mi desfile. Al fin debutaría como Diseñadora de Modas, un sueño que me costó realizar, a punta de esfuerzos y sufrimientos.

No comprendía el sueño que había tenido. Hace mucho tiempo que no soñaba nada que me recordara el pasado… que me _recordara a él._

Luego de dejar todo listo en el salón del hotel, me dirigí a mi departamento junto a mi equipo de trabajo y mis amigos Laurant y Angela, nos habíamos quedado trabajando toda la noche para que todo estuviera en orden.

Al abrir la puerta todo estaba cubierto por pétalos de rosa, al terminar el pasillo en la sala había cientos de rosas en jarrones… sin duda obra de Jacob, quien se había logrado filtrar en mi corazón. Agradecía al cielo habérmelo topado en mi camino, era un gran hombre. Para todos era un gran político y el soltero de oro, aunque su madre era harina de otro costal. En cambio… para mí era un hombre muy bondadoso y de sentimientos muy puros, ya llevábamos saliendo 8 meses, tiempo en el cual nos conocíamos de maravilla, le tenía un gran aprecio y cariño… lo quería mucho. Había logrado disipar mis miedos y temores. Jacob Black formaba gran parte de mi vida.

La luz de la contestadota parpadeaba.

"_Buenos días, cariño, hay una rosa por cada vez que pensé en ti en la noche pasada, ¡Dios debes estar exhausta!, pero escucha… déjalos muertos ¡Va a ser grandioso! Te quiero, no puedo esperar a verte, Adiós". _

Luego de llamar a Jacob y agradecerle el detalle, me dispuse a descansar un rato.

El desfile resultó de maravilla, quedé muy impresionada por la cantidad de reporteros que asistieron al evento, aunque en cierta parte creo que se debió a la presencia de Jacob. Él al ser un gran ente en la política nacional, acaparaba las miradas de todos y _todas_.

Esa misma noche, después del desfile, había aceptado asistir junto a Jake y su queridísima madre a una cena de Beneficencia. El saber que estaría Sara, la madre de Jacob, me ponía los pelos de punta. No era algo oculto que ninguna fuese santa de la devoción de la otra.

Jake no pudo venir a recogerme, así que envío a Seth, su chofer, en una gran limusina.

Viendo el camino por el cual íbamos, me pareció extraño… ya que no era el que recordaba.

—¿Dónde estamos? –Pregunté.

—El señor no tardará mucho, me pidió que la trajera acá –Era demasiado extraño.

—Adelante señorita Vulturi –Al entrar al pasillo se encontraba Jacob esperándome, me regaló una gran sonrisa.

—Entonces… ¿Has tomado una decisión? –Preguntó.

—¿Sobre qué? –respondí extrañada.

—Irlanda… –dijo.

—Irlanda…Cariño, es dentro de cuatro meses –le contesté mientras nos dirigíamos al final del pasillo.

Mientras entrábamos me decía.

—Estaba pensando que quizás 200… 300 invitados como máximo –comentó.

—¿Para navidad? …Jacob ¿Estás tomando algún tipo de medicamento? –Entramos en una habitación completamente oscura –¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde estamos? –pregunté más extrañada aún.

Las luces se encendieron, dejándome ver que nos encontrábamos al interior de una joyería, mi boca se abrió en una perfecta "O". Era Tiffany Co. No podía ser eso ¿Cierto?

—Oh Dios Mió –logré articular.

—Oh Dios Mío

—Oh Dios Mío

Parecía loca por como repetía sin cesar.

—Isabella Vulturi… –Dijo mientras se hincaba y clavaba su rodilla derecha en el piso –¿Te casarías conmigo?

—¿Estás seguro? –Respondí –Quiero decir… ¿Estás completamente seguro? Porque si no es eso, devolvámonos al auto.

—Bells, Bells, Bells –dijo sonriendo.

—Solo hemos estado juntos ocho meses –insistí.

—Sabes que nunca hago nada precipitadamente y normalmente no pegunto algo que no sepa que me van a responde… Por lo tanto… Me arriesgo a un segundo rechazo, te lo volveré a preguntar ¿Te casaras conmigo? –dijo.

—¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! –grité emocionada.

—Elige uno –Me dijo indicándome las vitrinas de la joyería.

Amaba a Jacob, era un gran hombre, salvo la bruja de su madre. Escogí uno sencillo y delicado pero muy bonito. Era elegante y de diamantes. Jacob me sonrió y le devolví el gesto. Luego unimos nuestros labios en un dulce y corto beso. Me encontraba feliz con el compromiso esta vez….

De camino a la cena me dijo que les avisáramos a mis padres, le insistí en que no era algo lo cual se podía hacer por teléfono, que debía hacerlo personalmente, junto con finiquitar cierto asunto. Me dijo que se sabría tarde o temprano, conseguí que lo dejáramos para nosotros por unos días, lo cual a regañadientes aceptó.

Tras el fallido intento de querer intentar no publicar mi compromiso junto a Jacob, me fue imposible, luego que mi _Futura Queridísima suegra_, se diera cuenta. Las cosas se aventuraban por terrenos difíciles, debía solucionar lo que me ataba al pasado.

Laurant y Angela que se habían vuelto mis grandes amigos, sabían a ciencia cierta lo que me había sucedido.

Ahora era una mujer nueva que había logrado disipar sus miedos y triunfado, era alguien en la vida, pero había cosas que solamente me concernían a mí. Debía solucionar de una buena vez el pasado.

.

.

.

_¿Qué les parece?... yo con una nueva idea _

_Espero les guste _


	2. Regreso

**Summary:** Isabella pensó que huyendo de aquel pueblo podría borrar todos sus recuerdos y pasado, pero no contaba con que Edward era más que un simple recuerdo y ahora... su peor pesadilla. —NO SOY TU ESPOSA EDWARD, solo fui la primera en la parte trasera de tu camioneta. —Bueno, entonces permíteme recordártelo… A/H A/U M

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Sweet Home"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo II: **"_Regreso_".

**Bella POV**

Acá me encuentro, enfrentándome con todo lo que un día deje atrás, recorrer las calles de Forks hace que en mi mente revivan los recuerdos que un momento cerré en un baúl con llave, disipando el pasado de mi actual vida.

Llegué al destino que buscaba, bueno… donde se supone que debería encontrarlo a _él_.

Una casa no muy amplia, pero hermosa y cálida. La que con su calidez que salía fácilmente a la luz, se podía catalogar como hogar… un hogar que un día fue el mió, no por mucho… pero lo fue. Todo estaba igual, el viejo roble afuera en el jardín, el bosque que daba atrás de la casa, la vieja chevy que fue mi camioneta ¿De que año era? ¿40 ó 50? No lo recuerdo, pero era vieja y sonaba tan estruendosamente que asustaba a cualquiera.

Terminé de estacionar y antes de bajar, me quité el anillo de compromiso, estaba nerviosa, pero ya estaba aquí y no me iría hasta obtener lo que vine a buscar. Me extrañó ver en el lago, el aeroplano del viejo Masen. ¿Por qué estaría aquí? Ya lo averiguaría.

Bear ya ladraba… una sonrisa cruzó mi rostro, él era una del las pocas cosas que extrañaba.

—Ladra mucho y no muerde ¡Vamos cállate! –Le indicó al animal –Tiéndete ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? –Esa voz aterciopelada que causaba… ¡Cálmate Bells¡ ya no eres la misma chiquilla que hace siete años atrás, me dije mentalmente.

—Bien… para empezar, puedes traer tu testarudo trasero hasta aquí… y concederme el divorcio –La petulante sonrisa que había en su rostro se borró, se petrificó, fue como un balde de agua fría. Hasta lo que traía en sus manos se cayó, su rostro estaba tenso.

Tenía la mandíbula apretada, creo que sus dientes rechinaban.

No me había reconocido ¿Cómo no? Si ya no vestía de la misma forma, ahora llevaba una falda hasta la rodilla blanca con estampado floral negro y un sweater negro con cuello en V, una botas negras en punta, de tacón no muy alto eso si… con el tiempo no había logrado corregir mi torpeza y sin mencionar la forma mi cabello, que si bien seguía siendo largo hasta mi cintura, caía en ondas bien definidas.

—Vamos Edward, va en serio –Le dije mientras me quitaba los lentes –Se acabó el chiste, acabemos de una con esto… Tengo un avión que tomar.

—Me estás cagando ¿Verdad? –Me respondió.

—Ya lo sabes, nunca he entendido esa expresión… pero no, no te estoy "cagando", mira… tiene incluso de esas _etiquetas para tontos_… para hacerlo mas fácil, hay una copia para mí, otra para ti y uno para los abogados –Uf el maldito idiota no me decía nada – ¿Qué? ¡Habla! –ordené.

—Te quería aquí después de 7 años… sin nada mas que un "Hey, Edward ¿Te acuerdas de mí… Tu esposa?" o un "Hola, cariño" "Estás estupendo" "¿Cómo está la familia?".

—¿Esperabas que te dijera que tienes buen aspecto? – Dije incrédula a sus palabras, pero no me callé ¡No! Eso si que no, este juego lo podíamos jugar dos –¿Se les acabó el jabón acá en Forks desde que me fui? –Debía estar trabajando con algo, su perfecto rostro que estaba más definido con el paso de los años, estaba manchado, solo lo hacía verse mas se… ¡Alto Isabella! No puedes tener esos pensamientos.

—¿Se fueron allá por el norte o donde has estado? –Me dijo burlón –¿Quién sabe?

—Tú sabías donde estaba, y no finjas que has pasado todo este tiempo echándome de menos –dije dolida al encararlo.

—¡Oh!… te he echado de menos. Pero a esta distancia, mi puntería de seguro a mejorado –Dijo el muy hijo de… mientras se acercaba.

—¿Es esa una amenaza? Tengo un abogado que cobra 350 dólares por hora, me cobraba cada vez que devolvías los papeles –dije petulante.

—Bueno, estoy contento que al final te llegara el mensaje –Ya ninguno de los dos estábamos calmado.

Estábamos frente a frente, sus ojos desbordaban furia y los míos no debían estar tan diferentes a los suyos.

—¡CALLATE BRYANT! ¡CALLATE BEAR¡ –Exclamamos al mismo tiempo.

¿Bryant? Y ¿Bear?

—¿Qué le pasó a Bear? –Pregunté poniendo mi atención en el animal.

—Murió, tú no estabas aquí –Me escupió a la vez que se alejaba de donde estábamos discutiendo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? –Le pregunté.

—Me marcho, si quiera deberías reconocer el gesto ¿No? –Dijo sarcástico.

—¿Podríamos tratar de mantener esta conversación de manera civilizada?... Por favor firma estos papeles, para que pueda irme a mi hogar –Prácticamente faltaba poco para rogarle ¿Qué le costaba dejar el pasado atrás? ¿Por qué mierda me tenía que joder así? –¿Por qué no firmas? –Le pregunté directamente.

—¿Qué sabes tú de un hogar? ¡Diablos! Te apuesto a que tus amigos ni saben que estás en el pueblo –Me estaba evitando, lo sabía –¿Por qué te acuerdas de ellos? ¿Cierto?

—Ese es asunto mío –Le respondí despreocupada –¡No te metas!

—Cariño, es la única familia que tienes –Me dijo sarcástico.

—¡No me trates de cariño, CARIÑO! –Le grité.

—Vuelve a meter tu lindo trasero en el auto y maneja, anda y velos y tal vez… solo tal vez, hablemos.

—¡Edward! ¡Torpe! ¡Idiota! ¡Maldito! ¡La única razón por la que firmaras estos papeles, es porque yo lo quiero! –Logró sacarme de mis casillas.

—Te equivocas, la única razón por la que no firmo es… –Pareció perderse en sus pensamientos unos instantes –¡Porque te has convertido en una BRUJA y PERRA ARROGANTE! ¡Ahora lo que más quiero es que te LARGES! –Dijo terminado de entrar a la casa.

Me cerró la puerta en la cara… ¿Qué se creía? Sabía que conmigo ese truco no funcionaba… o es qué ya se olvido…

Eso no me detendría… y fue hay cuando recordé algo que sería de mucha ayuda en estos momentos. Una vez ya dentro de la casa, me instalé en el sillón. Todo seguía igual a cuando yo vivía aquí, los recuerdos comenzaron a abrumar mis pensamientos ¡No! no podía permitirme el lujo de que el pasado volviera a inmiscuirse en mi vida… luego de tanto que me costó dejarlo atrás.

Mi vista se fijó en la cocina y ahí estaba _mi pesadilla, _estaba de más decir que estaba furioso, se presionaba fuerte el puente de la nariz, estaba rojo de la ira, sus esmeraldas eran negras, echaba chispas por los ojos. Su mano libre estaba afianzada en un puño, sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza que ejercía.

Pero el muy estúpido había olvidado la llave de repuesto…. ahí estaba bebiendo una cerveza de golpe. No se había percatado _aún_ que estaba dentro.

—¡Hey Genio!, la próxima vez que dejes a alguien fuera… asegúrate de que no sepa donde está la llave de repuesto –Le dije socarronamente.

Me quedo viendo feo…

—Bueno, veamos, esa es la cosa respecto a esconder una llave ¡Seria perfecto si tu esposa te dijera donde la escondió! –me dijo.

—NO SOY TU ESPOSA EDWARD, solo fui la primera en la parte trasera de tu camioneta –Sentí una opresión en el pecho al decir esto, quizás con cuántas ha estado desde que me fui, bueno… eso a mí no me importa –Pero ¿Sabes? tienes razón… en algunas cosas he cambiado, no conozco a esa chica ahora.

Una expresión de dolor se cruzó por su cara… quise que eso desapareciera… no… eso no debía ser.

—Bueno entonces permíteme recordártelo…

Y se fue sin más dejándome sola en la sala, encerrándose en la que un día fue nuestra habitación. Al cabo de una hora se dignó a salir, traía una sonrisa en su cara… esto no me estaba gustando.

—¿Haces ropa cierto? –preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa y fruncí el ceño.

—Diseño –corregí, yo era diseñadora.

—¿Lo diseñas todo con rayas? –no entendí.

—Eso ¿De qué va? –Y sentí la alarma del coche patrulla… no…. Hijo de perra.


	3. ¿No quería una esposa?

_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes pertenecen a _**Stephenie Meyer**_. La historia es basada en la película _**Sweet Home Alabama **_el resto es __**mió.**_

.

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Summary:** Isabella pensó que huyendo de aquel pueblo podría borrar todos sus recuerdos y pasado, pero no contaba con que Edward era más que un simple recuerdo y ahora... su peor pesadilla. —NO SOY TU ESPOSA EDWARD, solo fui la primera en la parte trasera de tu camioneta. —Bueno, entonces permíteme recordártelo… A/H A/U M

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Sweet Home"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo III: **"¿No quería una esposa?".

**Bella POV**

–¿Llamaste al comisario? Ese viejo me odia… –refunfuñe

–Por una buena razón –Ese tono burlón –¿Quizás que le hiciste? –Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Le iba a contestar cuando unos fuertes brazos me rodearon y dieron vuelta.

–¡Campanas del cielo! si es la mismísima "_Isabella la criminal" _

–¡Jasper! –Grite eufórica

–¡Demonios Belly te extrañamos por acá! –Dijo a la vez que me abrasaba

– No puedo creer que seas el comisario –Susurre, ese había sido si sueño de pequeño aunque tenia una pequeña admiración por la guerra civil echo que compartía con mi padre ¿Raro? ¿No?

–Me la paso registrando a cositas como tu todo el día y me pagan por eso –Me dijo sugestivamente, y lo único que pude hacer fue soltar unas risitas y negar con la cabeza

–Jasper ¡Por favor haz tu trabajo! –Le espeto Edward… ¿celoso? No…

–Bella, no puedes irrumpir en casas ajenas –Me regaño jasper

–No lo hice entre con esta llave –le dije inocentemente –Mi llave –Le mostré cuando la saque de mi bolso –Mi llave –lo vi con cara de niña buena

–Esta no es tu casa Querida, asi que por favor… –Edward lo corto

–Usa las esposas, Jasper –Le ordeno el muy condenado… ¿Quién se creía el?

–Si consigues que me firme esto, encantada dejo que me saques del pueblo –Dije extendiéndole los papeles del divorcio para que los viera

–¿Qué tenemos aquí?.. ¿Un contrato de divorcio?... Edward… dijiste que ocuparías de esto…. –Lo miro con reproche ¡Ten esa!

–Creí hacerlo –Respondió escogiéndose de hombros, el muy… desgraciado hijo de… Esme no se merece esto… me regañe.

–Si están casados, esta es solo una pelea domestica, y esta es tu casa también –Jasper se volteo hacia mí –¿Te golpeo Bells? Si es asi me lo llevo –Me pregunto agitadamente y con su acento bien marcado.

Me lo pensé un momento… me vi tentada a decirle que si… pero nunca me ha levantado la mano por mas que discutiéramos.

– No Jazz, Edward nunca me golpeo –Le dije

Pero lo que hizo después me dejo sin palabras… Edward conseguiría volverme loca

Yo teniendo consideración con el ¡Pero no! el no se podía quedar tranquilo y dejar de hacer cuadritos mi vida, tenia que ir con el cuento a Jasper y revelarles una de mis pequeñas travesuras que si mal no recuerdo el era participe… pero el muy el idiota de Edward, le haya dicho a Jazz que yo ahogue en el lago el vehiculo de su madre, siendo que el mismo me ayudo ¿Como podría haberlo movido yo sola? Ósea con suerte llego al 1.65 mts y peso 50 Kg. Pero el mide a lo menos 1.86 mts y pesa 80 Kg.

Ahora acá estaba esperando a mi padre encerrada en una celda, tuve que llamar a casa y pedir _una vez más_ que vinieran recogerme en un comienzo mamá había pensado que llegue la pueblo y se notaba la alegria que eso le provocaba –Llevaba 7 años sin estar acá –Pero cuando le dije que estaba en la comisaría, mi madre se alarmo ¿Cómo no? Si ha pasado tanto sin vernos y cuando lo vamos a hacer es para sacarme de la cárcel.

Una vez que llego me saco de la comisaría y en su cara había una expresión divertida, debe estar recordando las veces que antes me saco.

– ¿Por qué estabas en prisión esta vez? –No se aguanto de preguntar, se notaba que estaba aguantando la risa.

–Edward y su bocota… –Suspire pesadamente –Solo un mal entendido –me limite a contestar

–Si… –Vi un brillo en sus ojos y continuo –Como la boda que pague ¿No?

–Difícilmente la llamaría boda –Dije secamente

–El chico estaba nervioso –Lo defendió

–Aun estaba ebrio de la noche anterior –Solté, No era un tema que quisiese recordar…

Aun recuerdo, No fue capaz de llegar a su propia boda sobrio, tampoco hay que olvidar los motivos por los cuales nos casamos, éramos apenas unos chiquillos.

Su sola presencia otra vez en mi vida estaba causaba estragos, como siempre sacando lo peor de mí, ese hombre sacaba a relucir sentimientos que no debían el era _mi pesadilla_ andante. Por otra parte me dolía ver como mi padre lo defendía, se que para el era como un hijo, pero yo era su propia hija no debían de apoyarme ¿No? y bueno mi madre era harina de otro costal, siempre había sido muy alocada, aun recuerdo cuando me inscribió en ese concurso de belleza el cual gane y ella que siempre fue la que estuvo alentándome a que me fuera...

Ya en la casa la situación no era mas que "Edward hace esto" "Edward, va camino al éxito" y un sin fin de cosas mas, me lo querían meter hasta por los ojos, no entendía que hace mucho tiempo no había cabida para un _nosotros_ entre el y yo. Todo estaba muy dañado.

Creí que estarían felices por mi cuando les conté de Jacob, yo soy feliz a su lado lo amo es un gran hombre, pero fue comos si hablase del clima. Además del tiempo que llevo en New Yorck nunca han ido a visitarme, pero si han ido a otras ciudades a ver los campos de batallas.

Me quede dormida con el pensamiento de que era feliz, y había logrado hacer lo que deseaba a base de esfuerzos y sacrificios, sin mencionar todo lo que he sufrido en el camino… ¿Era feliz?... si dijo mi mente … y mi corazón solo se limito a acatar.

Al despertar, me reafirme que conseguiría su bendita firma como fuera –Llame a mi abogado J. Jenks y me sale que la otra forma es una demanda de divorcio lo cual llevaba 18 meses ¡Por favor! No tengo siquiera 18 días. Habíamos planeado la boda con jake para 1 mes… y no quería que sospechase nada guante mi aucensia.

La bocina insistente de un conductor me saco de mis pensamientos, cuando me di vuelta a decirles unas cuantas verdades me sorprendí gratamente al ver que se trataba nada menos que mi amigo James Vulturi, era un hombre sumamente guapo cabellos del color de la miel desordenado pero no tan sexy como el pelo cobrizo de Edw… ¡Basta! deja esos pensamientos me regañe, y ojos azules como el cielo.

A sus 26 años nunca se le había conocido una novia estable y la que se acerco mas a eso, decía que nunca hicieron nada… que nunca la tomo como mujer…. Asi que cuando salió a relucir ese tema en la plática que llevábamos me sorprendió que me confesara que realmente era Gay. Al decir en verdad no me sorprendió mucho ya lo sospechaba… pero mas nunca me atreví a preguntárselo y asi también fue como me chantajeo para que no dijera nada diciéndome que el sabía mis secretos que me leía por Internet… fue la sorpresa al decirme que lo noto en mi cara, y se apresuro a decir –Que estuviera tranquila… y que también sabia el pequeño cambio que había echo….Quedamos en reunirnos antes de que volviera a New Yorck.

Una vez en el banco, si, ni siquiera había cajeros automáticos, Harry Cleavether salio prácticamente corriendo, no puedo creer que no olvide el pequeño incidente… en fin cuando estaba por sacando mis documentos para un giro cuando la vi…

–Miren lo que trajo el viento –dijo con su voz cantarina

– ¿Alice? ¿Alice Cullen? –No podía ser cierto, mi amiga y _cuñada_

–Si soy yo, con 50 Kg. Menos –Dijo con una mueca de desagrado

– ¡Alice! Dios eres tú –No lo creía ella que cuando me fui era diferente, seguía igual de pequeña solo, ella tan solo mide 1.50 mts y estaba regordeta parecía una bolita andante y ahora estaba muy estilizada con su cabello corto con las puntas en todas direcciones y un maquillaje ligero pero remarcaban sus ojos.

–Felicidades, te ves bien –Le dije sinceramente –¿Cómo se encuentran Carlisle y Esme? –Pregunte dudosa

–Bien, todo bien –Bueno estaba un tanto distante como no si tu…

–¿No tienen cajero automático? –Pregunte cambiando de tema

–El Sr. Marck creen que son impersonales.

–Ok, Ya veo

–Jasper me contó del pequeño incidente con Edward… –Comenzó a decir

– ¿Tu y Jasper? –Que cosas habían pasado… ¿Y Maria?

–Si hace mas de tres años, en unos meses nos casamos –Dijo enseñándome el anillo de compromiso -No es un Tiffany Co. Pero es muy lindo –Menos mal que no andaba con mí anillo

– Voy a realizar un giro en esta cuenta… –Me corto

– ¿Cuenta matrimonial? –Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa – Como aun están casados –Ella además de ser mi cuñada había sido mi amiga y conocía mi historia… pero el es su hermano… bueno ella sabrá asi que me dije ¿Por qué no?

Ahora si sorprendería a Edward ¿No quería una esposa? La tendría. Sentí como el aeroplano descendía en el lago… Ya viene… –Aquí va mi papel de esposa perfecta


	4. Extracción de cuenta matrimonial

**Hola¡Como están? **

Antes que todo agradecer… a todos los RR que he ido recibiendo a lo largo de la historia… y alertas de favoritos es genial… las adoro… y la verdad es que muchas se prguntaran por que la subo de nuevo si iba en el cap Nº 7 la verdad es que FF ¬¬ se ha portado remal… como las … en fin y borro capítulos y perdí alertas de historias que seguía… además de todos lo problemas que causa para actualizar y publicar nuevas historias…

Las invito a que me sigan en el Twitter francullenmasen, en Facebook…. En msn (En mi perfil) y en el blog… http : / francullenmasen . blogspot . com

He recomendado historias que leo… y algunos libros y los Tips. Para subir a FF….

Ahoa sin mas disfruten del Capitulo….

Besitos, las quiere _FranCullenMasen_

_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__. La historia es de __**mi autoría¡**_

**Summary:** Isabella pensó que huyendo de aquel pueblo podría borrar todos sus recuerdos y pasado, pero no contaba con que Edward era más que un simple recuerdo y ahora... su peor pesadilla. —NO SOY TU ESPOSA EDWARD, solo fui la primera en la parte trasera de tu camioneta. —Bueno, entonces permíteme recordártelo… A/H A/U M

.

.

.

.

"**Sweet Home"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo IV: **"Extracción de cuenta matrimonial".

**Bella POV**

Ya todo estaba en marcha, ¡Que comience el Show!, me dije al momento de sentir el vehicula aparcando fuera de casa.

–Hola Cariño, te ves bien ¿Qué tal la familia? –Le pregunte usando la mismas cosas que el me había dicho y utilizando nuevamente mi acento campestre

Me miro, evaluándome con sus penetrantes ojos verdes… no pude evitar estremecerme ¿Por que el consigue este tipo de reacciones en mi? me pregunte, luche internamente para que el no notara lo que esta causando… luego de unos segundos se digno hablar

–Para con esta mierda ¿Donde están mis cosas? –Dijo evaluando la sala… bueno había echo algunos cambios… los sofás… en si todo la mueblería de la casa, sonreí satisfecha y preparándome para disfrutar lo que seguía

–¿Que tipo de esposa sería, si no estuviera ordenando todo detrás de ti? –Le dije inocentemente y a su vez batiendo mis pestañas

–El tipo que no vive aquí –Dijo y suspiro tratando de calmarse para continuar –T preguntare por ultima vez ¿Dónde mierda esta escondida la llave? –Lo estaba logrado se estaba enfureciendo.

Fingí no escucharlo y comencé hablar a su vez que me dirigía la cocina.

–¿Sabes? Tuve la conversación más dulce que pude haber tenido con la mamá de Jasper, respecto al tractor y quedamos en muy buenos términos –Para que viera que su niñería no me había afectado

–Es bueno ver que has recuperado tu acento –creía que con eso me haría enojar Bah… que equivocado estaba

–Hoy me tope con unas cuantas cosas… –Pero me corto gritando

–¡Diablos! ¿Qué le sucedió a la cocina? ¿Dónde están los pequeños imanes? –Lo estaba gozando –¿Esta comida es para pollos? –Me pregunto a la vez que sacaba una cerveza.

–Cerveza ligera… menos calorías, Trate de comprar una nueva cama pero en la tienda no había ninguna a gusto, creo que deberé encargar una a New Yorck –Seguí preparando la cena ignorando sus comentarios.

–Lo que sea… –Me vio unos segundos –Mientras con eso te subas la falda, tu ve y gasta tu dinero –Siempre con lo sex…

–Cariño –puse mi voz lo mas inocente posible –Cariño pensé que dijiste que deberíamos pensar el como… _nuestro dinero_ –Termine con un puchero…

Ahora si su cara paso por todos los tonos posibles, sus dientes rechinaban, su rostro al final se tenso de tal manera estaba tan blanco o mas que un vampiro, sus manos estaban en dos puños, creí que la piel que cubría sus nudillos se le romperían, vi. Como pasaba por su garganta fuertemente el líquido de la cerveza fuertemente y en un apriete de su puño esta quedo destruida…

–Solo una supo cisión –Hable nuevamente –¿Pero? sabes estoy pensando en las palabras "Extracción de cuenta matrimonial", están pasando por tu linda cabecita cariño… ¿Cierto? –Dije muy burlonamente y maliciosa

–¿Cuánto tomaste? –Me rugió

–Todo –Dije mordiéndome el labio inferior para evitar reírme

–¡Hija de perra! –Bramo

–¡Querías una esposa, tienes una¡ ¿Qué harás con todo ese dinero? ¿Por qué no lo inviertes? –Le grite

–No sabes nada, y lo que si no sa… –Lo corte

–Firma el maldito divorcio y te lo devolveré todo –Era un golpe bajo lo sabia pero ¿Qué mas podía hacer?

Lo analizo durante un tiempo, y luego soltó…

–Muy bien dame un lápiz

Comencé a buscar por mi cartera hasta que lo conseguí… pero… algo hizo "click" en mi cabeza…

–Espera ¿Qué harás con todo ese dinero?

–Dame acá, pequeña BRUJA –dijo tratando de quitarme la pluma

–¿Desde cuando renunciaste a la fabrica de neumáticos? !¿No estas haciendo nada ilegal, es así, Edward?¡

–Tal vez si ¿Y qué? –Me vio de una forma que no pude descifrar –Además yo no te pregunto P-O-R T-U N-O-V-I-O, así que mantén tu nariz lejos fuera de mi vida ¿Hecho? –dijo lo mas fríamente y secamente que lo había oído en mi vida

¿Como lo supo?... No quería que se enterara, hice una mueca aun incrédula de la situación, si quizás era egoísta pero… ¿Merezco ser feliz? ¿No?

–¿Quién te dijo? –Logre decir, con una gran molestia en mi pecho, su rostro delataba un ápice de dolor y tristeza.

–Cariño –dijo burlón enfundándose nuevamente en esa mascara de resentimiento –Solo por que hable lento no quiere decir que sea entupido.

Me quito los papeles y la pluma y nos sumimos en un silencio bastante incomodo, mientras el leía los papeles de divorcio estaba ansiosa al fin obtendría lo que vine a buscar, pero por otra parte estar acá en la sala viendo todo, los recuerdos se coleaban por mi mente. Nuestro primer beso… nuestras primeras caricias furtivas… nuestras primeras peleas y como no olvidar lo que nos unió en matrimonio… ¿En que momento cambio todo?... si en ese momento… pero teníamos ¿Cuánto? 18… suspire

–Mira, Edward… –pero el me corto

–Nadie encuentra a su alma gemela cuando tiene 10 años –me dijo ¿Triste?

–Si supongo –me limite a responder

–¿Quiero decir, Donde esta lo divertido en eso no? –Trato de bromear para alegrar el ambiente

Me quede en silencio no sabía que decir, esta situación era muy difícil a pesar de todo… el fue el hombre que ame un día, pero ya no… ¿Qué tan difícil es de aceptar?. Me quede viendo los muebles y paredes de la sala, cuando me percate de que estaba la figura de cristal que se había formado en la playa cuando teníamos diez años

–No puedo creer que hayas conservado esto –Dije señalando la figura –Todos estos años, la mayoría de la gente no sabe lo que ocurre cuando un relámpago cae en la arena…

El solo me miro y una sonrisa triste surco su cara, durante estos últimos minutos se podría decir que estábamos teniendo una conversación "Tranquila" sin insultos ni agresiones emocionales de parte de ninguno, pero cuando estaba leyendo algo brillo en sus ojos y sonrió torcidamente, como adoro esa sonr… aleje es pensamiento, voltio su cara y me vio fijamente hasta que hablo.

–Hey Bells, ¿Sabes que? –No otra vez vamos a comenzar –Me acabo de acordar que me conseguí una cita caliente. Además no importa si hago que mi abogado revise estos papeles.

–¡¿Qué?¡

–¡Demonios! Solo soy un simple muchacho de campo –Se encogió de hombros –Y Hay palabras que ni siquiera puedo pronunciar. No valla a hacer que podrías quitarme todas mis cosas –Me dijo con una fingida inocencia y convicción que ni el mismo se la creía

–¿Sacarte todo? ¿Tu? –Dije incrédula

–Digamos… ¿Cuánto te costo esto de todos modos? –Dijo señalando la pluma

–¡Mas de lo que tu ganas en un mes! –Me saco de mis casillas una vez más –¡Solo firma los maditos papeles! –Le grite

Me vio. Pareció pensárselo unos momentos

–¡No! –Me grito –Pero gracias por pasar dijo más suave

¿Cómo podía ser más ambiguo? De un momento a otro era el chico del cual me enamore y después el energúmeno y cavernícola mas malhumorado del planeta y destilando un resentimiento y odio en cada palabra lanzada a mi ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

–¡Mierda!... ¡OH Dios! –Jadee

Y sin mas se fue a la habitación sacándose su camisa y dejando ver aquella ancha espalda bien definida, y esos pectorales que incitaban a tocarlos marcados como cualquier modelo de Calvin Chelín, era guapo y sumamente apetitoso… mi vientre se comenzó a llenarse de mariposas… ¡Alto! No puede seguir excitándome así, aunque lo quisiera negar –Cosa que hacia –Me excitaba como cualquiera no es que haya tenido muchos amantes… bueno ninguno ni con jake he llegado hay…

–Me gasto –me dijo…

Salio con una nueva camisa abotonándosela y dirigiéndose a la salida, lo seguí lo mas rápido que pude para mantener su paso lo llamaba pero ni siquiera volteaba a verme era como si no me escuchara y una vez ya fuera vi que se dirigió a un volvo ¿Volvo? Ese auto no estaba hay... ¿Qué estas haciendo Edward? Me pregunte –Y se fue sin mas… dejándome hay parada como estupida.

Cuando creía que las cosas se hacían más fáciles todo se vuelve peor…

Tome mi cartera y me fui… el creía que me quedaría sin hacer nada no… yo ya elegí lo que quiero y no me echare atrás obtendría el divorcio a como de lugar…

.


	5. ¿Quiere el divorcio?

_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__. La historia es de __**mi autoría¡**_

.

.

.

Capitulo dedicado a **Belewyn**…. Que fue el RR nº100 y que se acaba de unir, aprovechar de recomendarles su Fic _**¿FinalFeliz? **_(Lo encontraran en mis favoritos y en blog)… Que lo disfrutes cielo… =) …

.

.

.

"**Sweet Home"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo V**** "**_¿Quiere el divorcio?_**"**

**Edward POV**

Ni en la peor de mis pesadillas imagine que cuando la volviese a ver fuera así, Siete malditos años ¡Maldición! ¿Tanto tiempo deje pasar?… _Si Edward _dijo mi conciencia.

Con una de las piezas del motor del aeroplano aun en mis manos me dirigí a ver por la ventana, por que ladraba tanto Bryant. El perro le ladraba a una bella mujer, no era muy alta aunque con esos pequeños tacones algo aumentaba su estatura, llevaba una falda que se ceñía a sus caderas y un yérsey ajustado, era preciosa, me recordó a… pero no era ella. Aun sigo enamorado como un loco de ella, las cosas fueron bastantes difíciles para nosotros. Éramos solo unos chiquillos. Y cuando pudo escapar lo hizo…

–Ladra mucho y no muerde –dije mientras salía por la puerta –¡Vamos cállate! Tiéndete –Le ordene –¿En que puedo ayudarle? –Dije acercándome.

–Bien para empezar, puedes traer tu testarudo trasero hasta aquí… y concederme el maldito divorcio –Esa vos ¿Era ella?

La misma mujer que huyo hace 7 años atrás ¿la misma? La pieza de motor que rodaba en mis manos cayo al piso, era grande mi asombro !Wow! estaba hermosa, que va preciosa. Pero su voz seguía siendo musical pero su tono era arrogante, despectivo. Luego de tanto tiempo sin un ¿hola? Se presenta pidiendo el divorcio no puede evitar crispar mis puños y tensar mi mandíbula mas cuando me dijo o mas bien ordeno que lo hiciese rápido que tenia que irse ¿Nuestro matrimonio, tan poco le valió? La furia de apoco se fue ganando mi razón.

–Te quería aquí… después de 7 años… sin nada mas que un "Hey, Edward ¿Te acuerdas de mi… Tu esposa?" –Le dije lo mas burlón que pude –¡OH! Ya se un "Hola, cariño" "Estas estupendo" "¿Cómo esta la familia?" –Seguí burlándome

En el fondo me dolía, no en el fondo no… luego de su marcha era tan el enfado que sentía no basto la perdida que habíamos tenido que sin mas ella me deja. Perdí a ambas.

Guiado por la rabia la hice enfurecer más, pero más me enfurecí yo cuando me empezó a ofender. Y me recordó las otras pedida de divorcios que había devuelto…

Me sombro ver lo preocupada y triste que se mostró ante la perdida de Bear. Pero eso no basto para ablandarme, si tiempo atrás no quise darle el divorcio fue por que estaba construyendo un futuro para los dos, tan solo faltaba un mes pero se me adelanto…. Tenía planeado buscarla y reconquistarla… mostrarle que juntos podríamos haber superado todo. Pero ante mis ojos ya no estaba aquella pequeña chiquilla dulce testaruda de la cual me había enamorado, si no una mujer de imagen frívola, y arrogante ¿Tanto la había cambiado la vida de la ciudad?... la conocía tan bien que se que es actitud no es mas que una coraza.

– ¡Edward! ¡Torpe! ¡Idiota! ¡Maldito! ¡La única razón por la que firmaras estos papeles, es por que yo lo quiero! –Me grito, eso me saco de cabales

– Te equivocas la única razón, por la que no firmo es… –_Por que te amo… pensé para mi _–¡Por que te has convertido en una BRUJA, y PERRA ARROGANTE! ¡Ahora lo que más quiero es que te LARGES!

Se que no debí decirle esas palabras ¿pero que mas haría? Si bien la amaba no dejaría que gozara pisoteando mi orgullo.

Una vez dentro, tratando de calmarme bebiendo una cerveza de golpe, la encontré sin vergüenza alguna sentada en el sofá de la sala, Nunca me dijo donde puta escondía la maldita llave. No aguante mas y arranque `prácticamente el teléfono de la sala. Cuando llame a Jasper se que estaba actuando infantil… pero quería que se tragara sus palabras, pero no una vez mas señorita "Soy mejor que tu" demostró ganarse a Jasper, asi que le lance un golpe bajo y le solté a Jasper lo de la camioneta de su mama, y tal como lo predije se la llevo detenida…. En el momento me sentí bien pero ahora me sentía un tanto culpable pero me acordaba de su cara cuando Jazz le pregunto si la había golpeado, se que la muy perra se lo pensó aunque al final haya dicho que no… no pude evitar acusarla de lo otro.

Recuerdo bien como la encubría en sus travesuras… una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro.

Esa noche como muchas otras soñé con ella en donde éramos una feliz familia… y nada había sucedido.

Ese día llegue estuve todo el día fuera alistando el lanzamiento oficial de mi negocio, poco a poco había logrado surgir si bien lo había echo para recordarla aunque era algo muy viable, Al fin y al cabo ella me veía como un simple campesino supiera que cuando se fue estudie administración de empresas… buscando un futuro para ambos… pensando que con eso podríamos solucionar las cosas, pero cuando la fui a buscar al año de su partida comprendí que sus sueño eran otros la gran ciudad era otro mundo.

Ella siempre fue una soñadora, René era quien alentaba ese anhelo de otra forma de vida, la mayoría de las muchachas acá se casaban y tenían hijos, dedicándose a ser dueñas de casas, mi hermana en cambio era una de las pocas que trabajaban. Y mi madre ella junto con mi padre había creado el bar. Del pueblo…. En cambió a ella le fascinaba dibujar o mas bien diseñar vestuario como me había corregido innumerable veces, podía estar horas escuchándola hablar de ello. Como sus ojos brillaban.

Iba caminando por el pueblo a saludar a mi madre, una vez llegue a su casa me quede petrificado y ardiendo en celos y dolor al escuchar a René y mi madre hablar, y como la primera le contaba que Bella Mi Bella se iba a casar con un no se quien… Ese era el motivo de tanta apura y urgencia de obtener el divorcio.

Había encontrado a alguien, se había enamorado… ya no iba a ser mía solo mía, su preciado cuerpo ya había sido tocado por otro… y yo acá guardándole fidelidad… no había vuelta atrás… toda oportunidad había sido desarmada.

_El amor de mi vida ya no era mió_….

Sigilosamente me salí de la casa, no quise que me vieran y me dieran miradas lastimosas, en mi se había destruido toda posibilidad de volvernos amar, necesitaba arrancarla de mi corazón… de mi alma

¿Quería el divorcio? se lo daría ya no me humillaría mas…

Camino a casa me encontré con Tania, quien tanta veces se me había ofrecido, directa e indirectamente con el fin de que deseaba calentar mi cama, la única que había calentado mi cama había sido ella… recordar su cuerpo junto al mío me hacía estremecer. Borre esos pensamientos… eso ya no sería nunca mas.

Me monte mi volvo, un gusto que había dado con mis ganancias obtenidas.

Al llegar a casa una vez mas me sorprendió el auto de Bella hay, tendría que quitarle la Maldita llave. Pero más me sorprendió todo remodelado ¿Mis muebles? Todo era diferente.

¡¿Qué mierda hizo?¡ se me cruzo por la mente, aunque a decir en verdad se veía bastante bien, tenia buen gusto.

–Hola Cariño, te ves bien ¿Qué tal la familia? –Me saludo

La evalué con mi mirada, se estremeció sonreí socarronamente ante ese gesto.

–Para con esta mierda ¿Donde están mis cosas? –Le pregunte tratando de demostrar calma.

–¿Que tipo de esposa sería, si no estuviera ordenando todo detrás de ti? –Dijo tratando de aparentar ser inocente pero ¡No! Yo te conozco Bella Cullen… Bueno Swan.

–El tipo que no vive aquí –Le grite –Te preguntare por ultima vez ¿Dónde mierda esta escondida la llave? –Ya no aguante mas en oculta mi enfado

Fingía no escucharme y comenzó hablar como si nada.

–¿Sabes? Tuve la conversación más dulce que pude haber tenido con la mamá de Jasper, respecto al tractor

–Es bueno ver que has recuperado tu acento –Le dije al ver como hablaba mas cantadito

–Hoy me tope con unas cuantas cosas… –Me estaba diciendo

Al entrar a la cocina la muy Idiota había cambiado todo, había sacado mis pequeños imanes….

–¡Diablos! ¿Qué le sucedió a la cocina? ¿Dónde están los pequeños imanes? ¿Esta comida es para pollos?

Esto era una ¿Cerveza? Se parecía cualquier cosa menos eso.

Lo único que deseaba saber que pretendía, no era mucho hacer esto jugar con algo que dejo de ser hace mucho tiempo y que ella estaba enterrando la posibilidad de serlo en un futuro… mi orgullo ya estaba que se rendía

¿Qué más podría hacer?

–Cariño –Voz inocente esto no esta bien…–Cariño pensé que dijiste que deberíamos pensar el como… _nuestro dinero_

No daba cresito a lo que escuchaba sentía los engranajes moverse en mi cerebro

–Solo una supo cisión –Hablo –¿Pero? sabes estoy pensando en las palabras "Extracción de cuenta matrimonial", están pasando por tu linda cabecita cariño… ¿Cierto?

"Extracción de cuenta matrimonial", resonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

Tras una nueva discusión no me opuse mas le daría el divorcio la borraría de mi vida, esta noche buscaría consuelo en brazos de Tania.

Se sorprendió mucho cuando la encare con lo de su noviecito, no pude evitar mirarla con amor.

¿Por qué tendría que ponérsela tan fácil, le daría el divorcio pero no hoy, me cambie de camisa y Salí de casa informándole de mi cita caliente, una noche no la matara… a ella por lo que es a mi… no imagine que sucedería tal cosa.

.

.

.

_¿Se lo esperaban? A que no… y las sorprendí, a decir verdad este capitulo es mas largo pero lo dividí acá para que supieran que es lo que pasa por la cabecita de Edward, asi que ya mas adelante colocare la 2º parte._

_Cariños Fran._


	6. Nota de Autora

**Nota Importante**

¡Hola niñas! Soy **HanaPoison** (amiga y Beta de la loca autora) y escribo esta nota a petición de mi amiga **Fran Cullen Masen**.

El caso es el siguiente: **Fran Cullen Masen** (la autora) pasa muchas horas frente al computador, su trabajo se lo exige y su Hobby también, entonces se comenzó a sentir mal y fue al médico con su mamá (que tierna xD). El Doc le dijo que tiene **migraña** y le prohibió estar cerca de un computador durante un mes. ¡Chan!

Así que… como ella no quería hacer caso, su mamá requisó su Laptop y su celular hasta que se mejore (o sea un mes xD) y no va atener cómo escribir durante ese tiempo, aunque sé que se las ingeniará para en algún momento en su trabajo escribir algo o leer.

Entonces niña, la Fran les dice que disculpen la demora y que por favor tengan un poquito de paciencia, ya que no es de gusto, es por su salud (tiene mucho dolor de cabeza, vómitos y mareos… yo lo atribuyo a otra cosa, pero en fin xD). Ella volverá en cuanto se sienta mejor, estaré subiendo unos capítulos que me dejó para betear :D Así que no estarán tan solitas :D

Cualquier palabra de cariño, amor o mensaje asesino, el botón de abajo les sirve para alegrarle el día a la Fran.

Cuídense y nos leemos.

Con cariño, **HanaPoison **y **Fran Cullen Masen**… xoxo.


	7. Entre broma y broma… la verdad…  asoma

**Hola…** Hay alguien aun por acá… espero que si… bueno quiero agradecer a todas a todas las niñas… que me enviaron PM y RR deseándome que me mejorara… la verdad es que ya estoy un poco mejor… y cuanto con algo de tiempo… además que tengo accesos al Laptop ^. ^ jejje…. Espero que el capitulo les guste… =)

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__. La historia es basada en la película _**Sweet Home Alabama **_el resto de __**mi autoría.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Summary:** Isabella pensó que huyendo de aquel pueblo podría borrar todos sus recuerdos y pasado, pero no contaba con que Edward era más que un simple recuerdo y ahora... su peor pesadilla. —NO SOY TU ESPOSA EDWARD, solo fui la primera en la parte trasera de tu camioneta. —Bueno, entonces permíteme recordártelo… A/H A/U M

.

.

.

"**Sweet Home"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo VI: **"_Entre broma y broma… la verdad… asoma_".

.

**Bella POV**

**.**

El muy maldito se fue dejándome sola ¿Qué mierda se cree?, pero no… Edward Cullen estaba muy equivocado conseguiría el maldito divorcio fuese lo ultimo que haga. Suspire fuertemente tratando de calmarme y una vez creyendo estar mejor me fui a casa de mis padres. Una vez ahí me arregle lo mejor que pude, aunque para ser sinceros con todo me veía bien. Opte por un Pantalón pitillo gris, con una blusa verde, una chaqueta corta de negra y botas largas con tacos y bolsos negro. Una vez lista maneje mi auto en dirección al Pub de Esme, sabía que lo encontraría ahí no hay otro sitio en este maldito pueblo donde divertirse…

Cuando ya había llegado y me disponía a entrar comenzó a sonar mi celular una gran sonrisa se formo en mi cara al ver de quien se trataba. Cuanto lo extrañaba el me calmaba… con el me sentía en paz, así que conteste.

—¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero! —Le dije en cuanto había descolgado la llamada

—Hola preciosa, yo también te quiero ¿Estas sentada? —Me pregunto, fruncí el seño

—¿Por qué? ¿Malas noticias? —Pregunte. Ya eso sería la guinda de la torta, Con Edward me bastaba y sobraba…

—Acabo de tomar el "New York" —Dijo con voz solemne y cito –"_Esa suave brisa de aire fresco soplando a través de la prontamente conocida "Isabella Vulturi", personas allegadas a la moda le han llamado la Próxima grande"_ –No podía ser cierto, las mariposas que se habían formado en mi estomago se habían disipado formando un regocijo que me decía que las cosas iban bien —Al menos en lo _laboral_.

—¡Oh! ¡Dios mío! ¿La próxima grande? —Pregunte con la voz ahogada e incrédula —Cariño —Dije dulcemente —Esto era lo que necesitaba.

Cada vez me encontraba más cerca de la entrada del dichoso bar…

—¿Qué ese ruido? –Pregunto, debió haber escuchado la música _country_

—El sonido de mi pasado —Respondí sumamente cansina

—Diviértete —Me dijo alegremente a modo de respuesta

—Esta bien, cariño Adiós —Me despedí, con un puchero en mis labios, lo extrañaba.

Una vez terminada mi llamada con Jacke, entre y comencé a mirar hasta que mi mirada se detuvo en ella —quien era una madre mas para mi — sus ojos brillaron al verme.

—¡Aseguren las escotillas, muchachos! —Vocifero con su dulce tono de voz y campirana —Los problemas acaban de volver a mi vida, mi nuera favorita ha vuelto, Cariño trae esa hermosa cara a mi y dame un abrazo —Cual respondí totalmente gustosa.

—Próxima ex -Nuera —Dije señalando mi argolla.

—¿Quién es el afortunado? —Me pregunto, con su mirada oscurecida.

—Su nombre es Jacke, esta en la politica —Dije feliz

—Bueno tienes mi voto —Dijo triste, pero feliz a la vez —Bebe lo que quieras, corre por cuenta de la casa.

Nos despedimos de momento con un fuerte abrazo, cuanto la extrañe…

—Un orgasmo por favor —Dije en la barra, hasta que escuche que me llamaban

—¡Oh! ¡Dios mío! ¡¿Bella?¡ —

—¿Rosalie? —Dije girándome y encontrándome a una mujer que yo conocía muy bien cargando a un bebe ¿Bebe?

—Claro que eres tu, ve lo linda que estas, pareces salida de una revista —Dijo alabándome

—Bueno gracias, mírate tu con un bebe... ¿En un bar? —Dije lo más cautelosa que pude

—¡Si!—Chillo —Tengo tres mas en casa este aun esta con el pecho y puede ir a cualquier parte —Dijo restándole importancia

Se oprimió mi pecho al verla así con un bebe cargado en sus brazos, el vacio que se oprimió en mi corazón… de solo pensar que yo… mejor no pensar

—Correcto —Asentí

Luego de platicar un rato mas con Rose me dirigí a la zona donde se encontraban jugando pul y donde encontraría a Edward… Una vez los vi. Junto a el la Tonta de ¿Tanya? No pude evitar sonreír socarramente, de lo tonta que es ni de mi se debe acordar.

—¿Les importa si me uno? —Pregunte altiva

—En verdad si nos importa —Respondió Edward agarrando de la cintura Kelly la imitación de Barbie

—Hola… Tu debes ser la cita caliente de Edward —Salude burlonamente a la rubia

—Si, soy tanya —Dijo con voz de pito

—Soy Bella, la perra mocosa esposa de Edward, y a la cual se niega a darle el divorcio… a pesar que estoy comprometida con otro hombre —Dije de forma lenta haber si entendía y enseñándole mi dedo

—¡Wow! Mira el tamaño de esa cosa Edward —Chillo, este se limito a rodar los ojos

—Cariño —Llamo dulcemente a la perra esa —¿Por qué no traes un par de tragos —Le ronroneo en el oído, Sentí como comenzaba enfurecerme ¿¡Por que! Eso NO debería pasarme

—Esta bien —Respondió con su voz a la vez que comenzando a caminar, luego se giro —¿Es un orgasmo lo que estas tomando? —Me mordí el labio para evitar reírme, de la cara de Edward

—No "ella y yo" —Me señalo Edward —"Tu y yo" –Dijo señalándose ellos

—¿Por qué me obligas a ser mala contigo? ¿Es esto lo que quieres? ¿Qué te humille frente a tus amigos? —Le dije

—Oh ¡Vamos Bell! Nosotros también somos tus amigos —Dijo James que estaba presente

—Pero miren quien es —Dijo Emmett quien al parecer no había reparado en mi presencia

—Si no es mi osito cariñosito —Me burle

—No te arranques campanita —Me dijo al ver que alejaba al ver sus intenciones de apretujarme y revolverme el cabello como solía hacerlo

—No hagas eso —Le señale con el dedo, aunque debía verme cómica al comparar nuestras alturas —Todo ha cambiado

—Tranquila, solo jugaba —Se excuso

—Vamos Em, toma tu palo y juguemos a ver si puedes encontrar el taco, o si no utiliza el que tienes metido en el trasero —Bromeo James, a lo que todo rieron y el ambiente se relajo

Luego comenzamos a jugar, y no se cuanto tiempo habrá pasado pero ya tenia varias copas en el cuerpo y en mi cabeza, pero solo quería seguir bebiendo y dejar de beber a Edward con esa insípida rubia colgada de su brazo. Yo solo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Vamos James lo tienes —Lo alenté ya que el jugaba

—¿Estas bien nena? —pregunto al notar que se me trababan algo las palabras

—Hey Edward ¿le darás el divorcio a Bells? —Curioseo Erick

—Que va, que esperes unos días no le hará daño… total ha esperado siete años —Dijo escogiéndose de hombros –No la matara… desafortunadamente —Me escupió

¡Maldito!

—Como si fuese hacer alguna diferencia —Respondí jactosa

—Vamos Isabella —Me gruño Edward, claramente molesto

En el estado que me encontraba no era mucho lo que podía discernir… La rabia contenida por años estaba a punto de explotar, El muy puto me estaba provocando y valla de que manera… Cuanto no sufrí… o no sufro…

—¡Hey Bellis Bells! —Dijo Emmett —Recuerdas el último partido de Rugby del instituto. Y los pases anotados—Tratando de evitar la clara discusión que se avecinaba.

Solo que no tomo en cuenta que ¿Cómo no acordarme? ¿Ese día cambio mi vida?... fije mi vista en Edward, alzando una ceja. Mi cuerpo de dejo dominar por la rabia…

—Claro que lo recuerdo —Dije con odio en mi voz —Si ese día fue cuando Edward me _embarazo_…

—Por que no haces publica esa mierda —Me gruño… ¿Sabra algo? No no lo creo

—No es que nadie pueda guardar un secreto aquí … excepto James —Solté, debía evadir eso…

—¡¿Qué te hice yo?—Bramo el aludido

Ya estaba echo….

—Nada, nunca nada a mi, ni a ninguna otra chica del pueblo —Le dije ganándome miradas envenenadas de algunos

—Bells ¿Qué sucede contigo? —Dijo Rose tratando de desviar el tema

—Lo que pasa es que es una mediocre—–Grito James, eso basto para que me descargara con el

–Por que no te vas aun bar Gay –le escupí

_Una vez dicha las palabras supe que me arrepentiría… _

.

.

.

Las quiero

**Fran Cullen Masen**


	8. Lo siento

_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__. La historia es de __**mi autoría¡**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola mis niñas hermosas ¡¿Como están? espero que bien yo algo ansiosa**_

Siguen... con mis locuras...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"**Sweet Home"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo VII "**Lo siento**"**

**.**

**.**

Me dolía el cuerpo lo sentía entumecido, me moví un poco y mi cuello crujió ¡Mierda donde estoy¡ sentía como el sol pegaba fuerte en mi cara y tenia uno que otro mechón cayendo sobre esta, por que mi nariz comenzaba a picar. Mi cabeza dolía horrores, mi boca tenía mal sabor… como a ¿Vodka? Poco a poco los recuerdos de la noche anterior comenzaron a invadirme.

_Flash Back_

–_Edward –Le brame al sentir como me tomaba del brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria y me arrastraba fuera del Púb. De Esme. Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento me soltó de una manera tan amable, que no trastabille cando me libero ¡Cavernícola! Todo se daba vuelta, estaba ebria y la había cagado allá dentro lo sabía… _

–_¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes tratarles como algo que has pisado con tus lujoso y costosos zapatos? –Me grito, Maldito por que me habla así… Todo es su maldita culpa si el me diera el divorcio…_

–_¡Tú lo pediste! –Le grite, con toda mi rabia contenida _

–_¡¿Yo lo pedí?¡ –Me miro incrédulo –Te presentas aquí, robas MI dinero, reorganizas mi casa y ahora insultas a mis amigos ¡ACTUANDO COMO SI FUERAS MEJOR QUE ELLOS¡ –Sus palabras me salieron todo era cierto, pero no… el no vería mi debilidad y si era mejor por que yo tenía lo que quería. _

–_SOY MEJOR QUE ELLOS –Le grite –Y me has robado mi lápiz_

_Me miro negando con su cabeza_

–_¿Es todo lo que te importa? –Pregunto en voz baja –¿Cierto?... El dinero, las marcas, los zapatos pero ¿sabes? ERES PATETICA –Termino gritándome nuevamente _

–_¡Claro! Tanto como tu conociendo el mundo_

_Flash Back_

Era todo lo que me acordaba, nunca fui buena bebiendo pero sin duda esta había sido la peor borrachera que había tenido, abrí mis ojos, tuve que repetir la acción para acostumbrarme a la luz que se colaba por la ventana sol ¿sol? En fork… esto si era raro.

Gire mi cabeza a ver si cambiando de posición aminoraba en algo el dolor. Pero no, aunque al ver lo que había sobre el almohadón, el dolor quedo en segundo plano. Colocando lo mas que podía mis sentidos a lo que tenia frente a mi el _contrato de divorcio_ mi vista se fijo en la zona de firmas y hay estaba donde correspondía la del

_Edward Cullen_

Con perfecta caligrafía. Había firmado ya no tendría que luchar mas con el. Ahora definitivamente podría enterrar el pasado: Pero antes tenía algunos asuntos que solucionar. Había conseguido mi propósito lo que me trajo de vuelta a este pueblo estaba solucionado. No pude evitar sentir una sensación extraña en mi pecho.

Me levante, me di una buena ducha y me vestí, el agua caliente ayuda a des contracturas mis músculos. Me dirigí a la cocina de la casa de mis padres y hay estaban ellos. Mi padre vestido con su uniforme de la guerra civil, lo mas probable no lo mas seguro se dirigía Port Ángeles a la teorización de la guerra civil. Como podía ir ahí y no a verme. No importa yo era fuerte eso no me afectaría, o mas bien no lo demostraría. Una vez ya más repuesta me dirigí a mi antigua hogar… A casa de Edward.

Vi a Bryant echado en el pequeño muelle en el lago, me dirigí hacia el. Le pregunte por Edward. Y comenzó a ladrar me volteé y hay venia el la vieja chevy. Se bajo con su andar felino y decidido, haciendo pie de su gran porte… era guapo y los años le estaban sentando bien. Algo en mi corazón se recogió al verlo acercarse sabía que esta sería la despedida definitiva.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo burlón –Creí que te habías ido

Lo mire intensamente, de nuevo esa sensación de desosiego, suspire y hable finamente.

–He devuelto todo tu dinero, ya esta en tu cuenta

–¡Gracias! Me salvaste de devolver un montón de cheques –Parecía agradecido, hay fue cuando me di cuenta que el perro se había lanzado al lago a buscar algo que ed, le había lanzado

–¿Puede nadar? –Pregunte atónita

–No lo parece, Me gusta lo que hiciste en la casa… ayudara a que se venda mas rápido –¿Vender?

–¿Te vas?

–Bueno… he estado perdiendo un montón de tiempo por Tusca losa, así que… –Se encogió de hombros

–¿Es muy profundo el rió? –Pregunte al ver a Bryant volver con el hueso en su hocico

–Unos 8 metros

Nos sumimos en un incomodo silencio, era hora de irme pero realmente no quería…

–Mira Bells… he firmado tus papeles –Lo corte era hora de pedir disculpas y agradecer

–Ed… nunca quise herirte ni a nadie mas, en serio. Solo he venido hasta aquí para

Decir disculpas y darte las gracias –Todo era cierto nunca quise dañarlo lo que paso en el pasado a ambos nos afecto era algo de los dos.

–Puede que quiera encontrar un lugar apartado de todo –Dijo

–¡No te puedes ir así!

–Seguro que puedo… –Me sonrió como tanto amaba –¿Quieres venir? –Ofreció

–¿Dónde vas? –Curioseé

–Bueno… quiero enseñarte algo –Deslumbre emoción y ansiedad en su mirada

Quería saber que era eso que no sabia y que lo tenía tan orgulloso de si mismo, pero no podía ir era lastimarnos a ambos… a mi por que igual una parte de mi se quedaba con el… como esa parte que se fue cuando…

–No puedo

–¿No puedes o no quieres? –Rebatió

–Las dos cosas –¿Para que mentir? El me conocía bien

–La chica que conocí, no solía tener miedo –Dijo claramente decepcionado de mi

–La chica que conociste no tenia una vida –Tenia una pero no la que ella quería…

–Supongo que es mejor que sigas con ella –Dijo con dagas entre letras, me dolió….

No me quede a escuchar mas una vez quisimos tener nuestro propio cuento de hadas y no funciono, realmente ese era nuestro adiós. Yo volvería con mi vida en New York y el seguiría acá.

Me dirigí al pueblo y en el correo me encontré con Don Pancho, el cartero desde que me acordaba, creí que no me recordaría entre mis mejores sueños, pero no, si se acordaba le pedí una disculpas por todos los problemas que quizás una vez le cause… bueno mas de una vez… unas cuantas.

Prepare el sobre con sus estampillas correspondientes, vi el buzón detenidamente, colocando el sobre hay, dejaría de ser la Sra. de Edward Cullen. Lo coloque ya no había vuelta atrás.

Antes de devolverme a casa de mis padres para pasar algo de tiempo con ellos, me dirigí a la Plantación de algodón Vulturi. Toque la puerta hasta que salió alguien.

–¿Si?

–Hola, Soy isabella Vultu… Isabella Swan… Se encontrara James –Temblé entera ¿En que me había convertido?, escuche ruido una… ¿Explosión?

–Si esta vivo, se encuentra atrás con el Sr. Aro

Me dirigí al jardín trasero de la casa y comencé a llamar a James.

–James

–Isabella, no te muevas –Me grito, al momento que caía un bunker en la casa de los pájaros

–¡Maldita sea! –Escuche a Aro gruñir

–No dispare señor, vuelvo enseguida –Dijo James a su abuelo –No te apuntábamos a ti –Dijo llegando a mi lado –Aunque de todos modos no iría tu funeral –Agrego

–Creo que no te culparía –Y era cierto

–Creo que no te habrá costado mucho olvidar un montón de cosas –James era el único que conocía mi secreto lo dejo bien en claro cuando volví

–James no es cierto –Rebatí

–Sabes que no es verdad –Lo mira ceñuda –No fue a Edward al único que abandonaste –¡Mierda¡ era cierto….

–Siento haberte descubierto, creí que si te señalaba a ti nadie me señalaría a mi –Y era mas que la verdad…

Solo asintió, y se fue de vuelta con el viejo Aro. Le dije adiós en un susurro. Me dirigí a la salida y cuando estaba terminando de cerrar un flash me cegó…

–Hola soy Riley Bears del New York Time, Busco a la Srta. Isabella Vulturi

.

.

.


End file.
